


Missed Opportunity

by holdingdaylight



Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, popular Blaine, popular!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingdaylight/pseuds/holdingdaylight
Summary: Blaine is the most popular kid at school, and Kurt wants to ask him out to prom.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681816
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Missed Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8! Holy shit! We are legends!!!! Popular!Blaine!!! 
> 
> Today is a better day, so I wrote something a little bit happier. I love these boys.

Kurt made it through high school by taking very minimal chances.

He studied hard, put his head down when he needed to, and stuck close to the few friends he had. It wasn’t safe to venture out into the world of McKinley and mingle with people who didn’t have his best interest at heart.

Which is why Blaine Anderson was Kurt’s number one missed opportunity.

Blaine was the school’s linebacker, leading the team to win the championship two years in a row. He was smart, always knowing the answers in every class, and he was kind. He might’ve been the only football player to give Kurt any time of day. He knew everyone’s names, right down to Julie and Claire - the two lunch ladies who worked in the cafeteria.

Kurt wanted him from the moment he first saw him, but Blaine was so far above him and everything he knew. Blaine’s friends were football players and cheerleaders. He hung out in the same alcove as Quinn and Finn and Santana, went to all their parties, and was known around the school for being the most accomplished shotgunner in all of McKinley history.

So while Kurt loved him, he couldn’t have him.

Not that Blaine would have ever loved him back.

He hardly knew of Kurt’s existence outside of the classroom.

With their senior year drawing to a close, Kurt has been contemplating his high school career thus far. He has good friends, he has good grades, and he has plans to get out of here as soon as the last school bell rings, and he will never look back.

But he does worry about regretting anything about this time, because he knows he can never live it again.

Which is why Mercedes stands beside him at his locker, shaking him by the shoulders while chanting “You got this!” in his face like a mantra.

If this all goes wrong, which it likely will, then Kurt only has a few more weeks of humiliation to live through before he gets to escape. Maybe he will have to live with some type of regret, but at least he’ll never regret not knowing.

“You’re Kurt Hummel,” Mercedes says, her hands still on his shoulders. “You nailed your NYADA audition. You aced all your classes. You’re hot and you know it! Now it’s time to prove that to Blaine.”

Kurt bites on his lip and gulps. “What if he doesn’t like me?”

“Then that is his loss, baby boy.” She pats his cheek after giving him one more shake. “Now go and get him!”

She follows him down the hall towards the alcove where Blaine and his friends hang out during free periods and after school. Kurt can’t tell if he’s hearing his footsteps or his heartbeat. They’re almost there when a bolt of panic strikes Kurt through the chest, and he starts to backtrack.

“Mercedes, I can’t do this -”

He walks right into her and her judgemental glare. She turns him back around and pushes him on his way. “Go!”

His heart pounds when Blaine notices him, smiling and getting up from his spot between Quinn and Mike to approach him. “Hey, Kurt, what’s up? Why do you look so red?”

“Blaine!” Kurt says a bit too loudly, and feels Mercedes behind him when he tries to take a step backwards. “Uh, hi. Are you, uh, heading to football practice now?”

Blaine looks at him strangely, his smile polite but confused. “Kurt, it’s the off-season . . .”

“O-oh.”

“Seriously, Kurt, are you okay? I can take you to the nurse if -”

“I’m fine! I’m fine, don’t worry about me. Um, so -”

“Blaine!” One of Blaine’s friends calls from behind them, pulling Blaine’s attention back around. “We’re gonna head to the movies now. You coming?”

Kurt’s frantic heartbeat slows with dread, at missing his chance, at letting it slip from his grasp.

To his great relief, Blaine shakes his head. “Nah, I’ll catch up with you all later.” He smiles at his friends as they all get up to leave, before turning to look at Kurt - and Mercedes.

Kurt had forgotten she was standing right behind him.

“I guess I’ll take that as my cue to leave,” Mercedes says, taking awkward steps away from them. “Kurt, text me. Like, ASAP.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt says once she’s gone, feeling the heat in his face threaten to take over his whole body. “I didn’t mean to make you miss out on the movies.”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. You looked a little nervous with them around.”

“Oh. Well, thank you.” Kurt laughs and resists his every urge to vomit. “So, Blaine . . .” 

“Kurt . . .”

Kurt takes a deep breath in and closes his eyes to collect himself, and when he opens them it’s to find Blaine leaning casually against the wall, a charming smile on his handsome face. 

“I realize this is incredibly late to be asking, and you probably already have a date or three lined up, but if you don’t then I was wondering if you were interested - and it’s fine if you aren’t - in accompanying me to prom.”

Blaine’s smile narrows into a grin, as he says a bit proudly, “That’s why you were blushing.”

“I’m not - okay, yes, I’m blushing, but that isn’t an answer.”

Blaine nods. “You’re right, it isn’t,” he says, pushing away from the wall to step closer to Kurt. “But you’re also wrong.”

If Kurt had felt hot just seconds ago, the way his heart drops suddenly cools his blood instantly. 

“What?”

“I don’t even have _a_ date lined up, so I definitely don’t have three dates.”

“O-oh.”

“So, yes,” Blaine says, and with that awful, charming, endearing face of his, he smiles and takes Kurt’s whole heart. “I’m very interested in accompanying you to prom.”

Kurt squeaks as he nearly leaps off the floor in relief and excitement. “Really?”

“Of course. I’d love to.”

“Great, I’ll be contacting you later tonight with the details on our outfits,” Kurt says all in one breath as he quickly hugs Blaine. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go run and tell Mercedes!”

If Kurt had known it could be that easy, perhaps he would have tried earlier, but as he looks over his shoulder at Blaine, and once again witnesses that smile, he thinks this wasn’t a missed opportunity, but one in the making.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm drinking again. This is my fourth week in isolation! Woo! Okay see you all tomorrow for some dalton!klaine!! Don't forget to check out Lex's work on the [Quaranklaine twitter!](http://twitter.com/quaranklaine)


End file.
